Would You Like Another Insult With Your Coffee?
by darkfaiire
Summary: A Man. A Women. A Mother's Plan. Coffee. And of course, a couple of insults. Timothy's mother is trying to find him a girlfriend. He doesn't like any of the presented choices until he meets a woman that doesn't like the way he thinks.


**Would you like another insult with your coffee?**

by Darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timothy groaned. His mother had done it again! Only this time it wasn't a ball full of potential wives or another blind date. This time she had invited every eligible, wealthy female in Australia to meet her son at a very high class café called CC Baristas.

Timothy wanted to leave as soon as his mother dragged him into CC Baristas but when the women caught a look at his tall lean build, shining green eyes, chiselled jaw and unruly but adorable brown hair; he was swarmed.

For half an hour Timothy was stuck in a booth with various women, flirting and trying to seduce him. If he ever got out of CC Baristas alive he'd give his mother a very stern talking too. Politely excusing himself Timothy calmly walked away and slyly made his way to the exit.

'Timothy'

His mother's voice stopped him cold. She promptly grabbed her son and pushed him towards another group of women. Being the gentleman his mother raised him to be, Timothy made polite conversation and smiled where appropriate.

The next time Timothy stood his mother pushed him straight into a nearby booth and told him to calm and recompose himself.

Timothy welcomed the rest until he opened his eyes and looked ahead. He groaned quietly, sitting across from him was another woman that looked around 18. She hadn't seen him or heard him groan, as she was reading and had headphones in. Staring at the women in front of him, Timothy took in her appearance. This woman had brown wavy hair, slightly silver blue eyes, a small figure and a beautiful hum. Timothy realised he was blushing and coughed to clear his senses.

Unfortunately for him it also got the brown women's attention. She gasped and put her book and headphones away. She looked embarrassed as she spoke;

"Um, Sorry about that. Did you need something?"

"Err, No sorry. I'm Timothy Daniels by the way."

The women's eyes seemed to widen in realisation at the mention of his name. Her expression then changed to a smile.

"Oh so you're Timothy Daniels. I'm Diana. So you're the host of this party! Found anyone you're interested in yet? Mr Bachelor."

Timothy's anger began to boil. He'd had enough of women for one day and for some reason this woman made him snap.

"No, I am not the host, merely the item on display. Also I have no interest in any of you bimbo heiresses that can't do anything but flirt and smile."

Diana's expression darkened. "Don't you think your being too stereotypical? I'm sure 'US' women can do much more than that and are intelligent and beautiful inside. Also no offence but with an attitude like that, who would want to date you?"

Timothy couldn't believe his ears, wasn't this 'Diana' being hypocritical? She was here for him after all.

"Isn't that why you're here though?" Timothy couldn't help but sneer.

Without another word Diana grabbed her bag, got up and ran towards the exit. Timothy was left speechless, confused and royal ticked off.

Timothy almost fuming found his mother and pulled her to the side.

"Yes Timothy? Finally reading to be nice? If so why do you look so angry? Hmm?"

"That's because I am angry! Mother I need you to find a name on your list; Diana."

Timothy's mother was delighted, had he finally found someone? Fumbling Timothy's mother opened her notebook and scanned the list of names that belonged to the women who came to her 'meeting'. Her face fell in disappointment.

"Sorry Timothy, there's no Diana on here. Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?" Timothy shook his head, he was positive that she had said 'I'm Diana'

"Timothy, she must have just been a woman here for coffee"

Timothy sighed heavily. Great, He'd just insulted an innocent coffee drinker and for some reason he couldn't seem to keep his mind away from the brown haired beauty.


End file.
